


Chasing Laughter Through the House

by BluSkates



Series: DomesticP is my jam! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Don't keep your passport under your pillow, M/M, Mpreg, bad parenting 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: Another of my adoring fan letters to DomesticP for her amazing universe in which both Yu(u)ris are pregnant with Viktor's babies and everything is just horrible. And for some reason I keep writing like Viktor is a sympathetic character when he's just NOT! Not at all.





	Chasing Laughter Through the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



Victor could hear the laughter from the other end of the house. He kept himself in the office most days with only a few visits to the children and Yuri. The rest of the day was spent in the hospital. He tried to focus on responding to a few emails requesting updates on his schedule, which he couldn’t provide, not until Yelana was out of the woods. Not until she was home.

The laughter from the kitchen erupted again. When did the family decide that the kitchen was the new hang out. Why not the den, or the family room?

Curiosity piqued, he shut his laptop and walked down the corridor towards the voices.

“Oh my god, Mum you were so good!” Felix laughed.

“Ugh. Youtube, why do you ruin my life!” Yuri growled comically. Viktor could hear the children laughing at their mother’s antics.

“I got to see you skate when you were in Juniors and oh my god, terrified! I was terrified of you!” Yuuri was there too? How many people were in the cramped kitchen? Why were they all in there?

“Momma used to skate too?” Sergei’s little voice asked.

“Oh, only about a million years ago.” Yuri said, and Victor heard his strain, presumably to pick up the little boy. “Okay, we’re supposed to be looking at colleges?”

Felix groaned. Viktor started at that. Since when was Felix thinking of college? He would skate for a little while. Win a few awards and then Viktor would find a good alpha for him. Someone safe. Someone decent.

Viktor pushed the door open to see the scene. Felix sat at the laptop that Yuuri had brought with him from Japan with Lev in his lap. The omega had really become a great role model for his little brothers. Yuuri was at the sink finishing off the dishes as Yuri stood next to him with Sergei on his hip. The twins were hanging over Felix’s shoulder instructing him on what video to open next.

“Here’s mom’s freeskate from junior worlds…”

“Daddy!” Anton looked up.

And the magic of that intimacy was gone. Viktor watched as the smile disappeared from Felix’s face. He saw Yuri’s scowl tighten his features that moments ago were fresh and animated. He saw Yuuri’s face crumple into terror.

“What’s going on here?” He meant to sound as though he wanted to be included. Because he desperately wanted to be included. But it came out accusatory.

Felix snapped the laptop shut. “Yuuri, do you mind if I use this in my room?”

“No.” The raven haired man seemed to shrink into himself. Barely daring to look away from the dishes.

“Where was it you went?” Felix asked as he moved towards the door. Viktor moved out of the way.

“Wa.. Wayne State University. It’s in Detroit, Michigan.” Viktor watched as Yuri stroked a hand down the other man’s sleeve in an attempt to comfort. Yuri had never done this for him.

Felix nodded. “Mum, I’m gonna lay Lev down. Okay?”

“Sure honey.” Yuri shifted Sergei on his hip and eyed his husband.

“What’s this of Felix looking at colleges?” Viktor asked moving to the table to take the seat left behind by his son.

“Did you ever see Momma skate?” Anton jumped at his father and into his lap. “We were watching videos of Momma skating.”

“Uhm. I’m done. I think I’ll go upstairs.” Yuuri moved towards the door.

“No. Stay.” Yuri said, but to no effect. The frightened Japanese man made a hasty retreat.

The twins could feel the shift in the atmosphere but weren’t sure what had happened. One minute everyone was laughing and having fun. Then the next they were all different. Yuuri was terrified. Felix was uncomfortable. And Momma was mad. Mikhail bumped his brother and nodded at the door. They left without a word, Viktor watched them go.

“Daddy?” Anton looked up at his expectantly.

“Yes, I remember when Momma used to skate. He was brilliant. He moved with an artistry that you don’t see in many skaters.” Viktor looked down at his little boy and rubbed the fair soft hair back. Viktor leaned in to kiss the little forehead.

“Was he better than you?”

Viktor laughed a little. “Your momma was very young then. But he would have been better than me, if…” Viktor wasn’t really sure how to answer that question. He looked up at Yuri just in time to see his mate wipe a tear away.

“I’m going to check on Lev.” Yuri left, followed quickly by Anton calling out for his mother each step.

Viktor sat alone in the kitchen not sure what to do. Not sure what he had done. Not sure what he should do.

###

Yuuri sat on his bed looking at the five things he would need. 1. Passport; 2.Japanese Birth Certificate; 3. Driver’s permit for Russia; 4. Address of the Japanese Embassy written out in Russian; 5. Money. The night Viktor had as good as told him he was breeding stock Yuuri realized he couldn’t be separated from his daughter. It was a girl. He could feel it. He knew exactly what he would do. But now he needed to know when he could do it. The house was full of people. Viktor went to the hospital daily, but the children were all here. Yuri went to the hospital as well, but not as often. Yelana was making progress and would come home soon. He would have to make his flight soon. Maybe, if he could get Phichit to…

A soft knock at his door scared him awake. Yuuri quickly grabbed everything in front of him, stuffing it all under his pillow.

“Yuuri? Can I come in?” It was only Felix. Yuuri let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hai… uh, yes.” He smiled as the boy came timidly into his room and sat down on the bed in front of him.

“I like what you did with this room.” Felix eyed the wall hangings and settled his eyes on the small shrine next to Yuuri’s bed.

“My father. My family is Shinto.” Yuuri explained with a smile.

“Did he…”

“Die. Yes, about a year ago. He and my mother ran an onesen, it’s a sort of resort I guess you’d call it.” Yuuri got a sad look in his eyes. Felix didn’t want to press, but knew he should let the man come to him at his own pace. “We had to let it go when my father died. My mother is living in a retirement village now. My sister manages the staff at an upscale hotel in Tokyo now. We all sort of scattered to the wind.”

“I’m sorry.” Felix was quiet for a moment. “Is that why you… why you are here?”

“I suppose so.” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was here because he was a quitter. Because he was scared. Because he was defeated and didn’t know what else to do. So when _The Viktor Nikiforov, Skating Deity,_ offered him the chance to be his omega Yuuri jumped at it. Looking back Yuuri wasn’t sure what lies he believed and which ones he just chose to ignore, but he knew he had himself to blame.

“So you were thinking of America for university?” Yuuri added quickly, changing the tone.

“Yeah. I like Wayne State. It’s got a good nursing program. That’s what you took, right?”

Yuuri was floored. He had never spoken of college with anyone in the house. They knew he went but nothing more than where and that he had graduated. It didn’t seem important anyway. “Yes. I even qualified as a chemist in Japan.”

“That’s what I want. I want to be a nurse after I’m done with skating.” Felix had all the enthusiasm and confidence that Viktor’s first born son should have, but with none of the ego. It was all honest, and beautiful. It was Yuri.

“You are every bit your mother, aren’t you?” Yuuri felt the words tumble out and felt flushed immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No. You’re right. I am.” Felix was smiling broadly. “But I don’t want his life.”

“No. Stick with what you want. Don’t compromise. And don’t chicken out.” Yuuri chuckled wishing his could give that advice to himself only a year ago. Wouldn’t have done any good. Both his mother and sister opposed this from the start.

_Yuuri, you will be little more than a concubine._  
Mama, I love him.  
Oh Yuuri, you are infatuated. You have been since you were a little boy.  
Mama, what else am I supposed to do? 

“Yuuri…” Viktor stood in the doorway. “Oh Felix, what are you doing here?”

Yuuri froze, Felix covered quickly. “I was talking about college with Yuuri. He went to America for college. I think I would like to do that.”

“Well, there’s a lot to discuss with that. America is far. And it’s dangerous for you.”

“Because I’m an omega?” Felix’s voice rose a little. “Yuuri’s an omega too. And he survived.” Felix slapped the laptop shut and lifted off the bed. “I’ll give you two a little privacy.” Yuuri felt the jab of that comment as the boy walked out.

Viktor tried to talk to the boy, insisting that they could talk about it more, but the boy merely muttered about being sold off to the first available alpha and slammed the door to his room.

“Teens.” Viktor smiled an apology to Yuuri.

Yuuri wondered when he had become buddies with Viktor again. Last he checked was a… how did Viktor put it, “a vessel”.

Viktor took Felix’s spot on the bed. Yuuri found himself crawling back onto the bed to move away. Viktor interpreted this as an invitation to follow and crawled up the bed.

“I’m feeling pretty lonely these days, Yuuri.” Viktor gently pushed the smaller man back onto the pillows and kissed along his jawline. Yuuri tensed his body and reflexively put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. “I see you and Yuri getting along, the kids are starting to come to you. And I’m all alone in my office thinking how nice it would be for you to join me.” Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair purring and the other up the smaller man’s back, stopping when it hit something under the pillow. Yuuri’s breath hitched.

Viktor sat up, straddling the younger man and keeping him pinned on the bed as he brought the five items to the surface. The money fell from his hand, Viktor ran through the documents quickly, forming an idea.

“Now why do you need this? I thought I had your passport in my safe downstairs?” Viktor asked slowly, his face darkening.

“Viktor I can explain.” Yuuri reached up to take back the document only to have his hand harshly slapped away.

In a quick movement Viktor was off the bed, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and dragging him back down to the kitchen. Yuuri had begun crying on the stairs which turned to sobs by the time he heard the pilot on the stove ignite. Yuri, hearing the noise followed them in time to watch the Japanese man’s passport, driver’s permit, and address go up in flames.

“Viktor, what the hell are you doing?” Yuri tried to push his way between the alpha and omega but Viktor merely moved him out of the way, grabbing Yuuri by the jaw and forcing him to look in his alpha’s face.

“Let’s get this clear. You are here to breed and you will leave when I’m done.” Yuuri was gasping for breath between sobs, but he was too terrified to claw at the hand that held him. “After this child will be however many it takes. Then I will send your fat useless Omega ass back to Japan.”

“I - I’m so-sorry.” Yuuri choked out around the sobs. Viktor had been horrible to the omegas in his life. He treated them like cattle. Kept them pregnant. Kept them at odds with each other. But the one omega he had intended to treat like a prince was the one that would hate him the most.

“Dad.” Felix was standing in the doorway eyes staring at the scene before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Felix Nikiforov - I'm gonna make him an anesthesiologist! You run your little self away to college! I want to do one more in which Felix goes to talk with Nikolai and learns more about Yuri's background and comes to terms with the aspects of his birth and conception. But I refuse to do the whole "I shouldn't be alive" Felix is too level headed and brilliant a guy to throw away the gift his mother gave him.  
> I beta'ed this myself so everybody be kind.


End file.
